Glamorous
by ConverseGirlForLyfe
Summary: It's a three-shot. Nothing really special. Bella sings at a royal ball and meets the prince of England, Edward. It's probably love at first sight.
1. The Jewels

**Some of you might remember reading this story and know that I have deleted it a while bck. But I figured I'd finish it up. So this is a three-shot. I must warn you this has been written a long time ago and I just recently finished the third chapter, which is much shorter than to two first chapters. I don't really like this story, but I figured, I'd upload it. So I hope you like it. review please. **

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

Sixteen year old, Bella Swan grasped on the bottle and she sang out the words as if it were a microphone. She shivered as the light breeze blew past her from the big opened window. She and her brothers, Jasper and Emmett, were invited to a ball for one of the princesses seventeenth birthday in England. They were practicing for the show tonight and they were extremely nervous. They were going to perform in front of the king and his children. It was nerve racking. She cursed under her breath when she messed up on the lyrics. With an awkward sound, Emmett and Jasper stopped along with the drummer, Mike Newtown. Mike had been touring with the siblings for such a long time; he remembered the times they would practice in the Swan's garage. He impressed them of how talented he was with the drums. He was about two months older than Bella and about two years younger from Emmett and Jasper. Ever since they met, about a year later they had managed to get their first gig. Within a couple of gigs, shockingly a famous producer was there and he introduced himself to the teens. Weeks later, they signed contracts and recorded their first album.

Their second Album had been sold worldwide, earning millions of dollars. They were the first band to achieve a golden nominee at such a young age. After the selling of their second Album, calls of modeling and acting agents were trying to get Bella to either cast in their movies or be the cover of their new magazines. She was working on a movie co-starring with Ryan Reynolds. And she was in fifteen front page covers, in the Rolling Stones, teen magazines and many more. She and her brothers made a couple advertisement commercials. They won three Juno awards for being the youngest and famous band of the year, having the best song of the year and having the best album of the year. They attended the teen choice awards and Bella and Emmett received the female and male hottie award and with Jasper having the Fashion Icon award.

Bella gestured for them to continue where they left off, sighing she returned to the song. She wiped her forehead with her head and grasped the mic stand, with her fingers. She winced when her voice cracked. "Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, abruptly stopping. Bella apologized. Jasper gently threw a bottle of water. She chugged half the bottle, closing it and placing it on the floor beside her. She tugged on her shirt, nervously. She jumped when a sudden loud knock came from the doors, for acknowledgment as someone who came in. The personal assistant that was working for the prince and princesses' came in, black suit, hair perfectly tied back into a bun.

"Isabella Swan and ...boys," She said with a tone of a librarian. She imagined her and her brothers seating with the librarian lecturing the teens. She imagined Emmett and Jasper drooling as they slept. She imagined herself, head on the table and drool, pooling the table. She snapped out of the day dream. "The king isn't proud of what he is hearing. He is just outside in the garden, along with his daughters. He hears that you keep stopping every few words and notes. He doesn't approve."

"We're truly sorry," Bella said the hint of nervousness in her voice. "We-"

"Carry on," The assistant said, pressing the ear microphone from his hear, he nodded as if the person that was talking to him could see him. "The princesses are off to the city trying on dresses. The party is just in a few hours. Get ready." With that he left. When the door closed, Bella's knees buckled and she fell on the stage floor. Emmett sighed, putting the electric guitar on its stand. He sat down beside his sister, wrapping an arm around her.

"C'mon lil sis," He said, in a brotherly tone. "We've preformed so many times. Why are you shying back now?"

"It's the king of England, Em," She exclaimed. "along with his family jewels. Do you know how nerve racking that is?"

"Sure, it's the king of England along with his kids and about a hundred of people. You've performed in front of thousands of people, Bells. Now tell me, is there something wrong with that?" She pouted, pretending that she was crying. She made sob sounds. Emmett rolled his eyes, sighing. "Work your voice, Bells, and stop forgetting the words."She pouted. She reached up and grabbed the mic. Still sitting on the stage, her legs dangling, Emmett began with the first notes, within seconds Jasper began with the Bass. With a eerie long note, Mike slammed his drumsticks on the drums and with a sudden boom Jasper and Emmett continued with the notes. Bella gulped down deep breaths and tried to relax.

She tried to go in her happy place. _Lame, _She thought to herself. _Emmett says it works. Then again, it's Emmett. _She imagined the weekend with her dogs at the beach. She was alone and in disguise. She played catch with her dogs, Maxee and Jace. Running, practically jumping up and down, as she and the black and white huskies ran with her on the shore. They jumped on her causing her to go under the water. She shot out of the water, soaked. She ran from the dogs, ending up falling on the sand as they jumped on her. Their tongues licking her face and their wet fur dripping with water. It was the best memory that she had for a long time.

They were in their tour bus. They were going to perform in less than thirty minutes. Despite that they were all ready and dressed; Emmett was snoring in the bunk bed, the small curtain only covering his upper body. Jasper was toying with the acoustic guitar, humming one of their songs. Bella was ruining her manicured nails that were painted black now there were only bits of black and numbed to the finger nail. Mike was stuffing his face while he sat down on the passenger seat. Their driver and body guards were outside, doing their best keeping the crazed fans from getting to the bus. One of the famous singers that were singing at the ball was done and they were getting the instrumental band to play for a family dance.

A tug on the corner of her lip tugged when Alice was dancing with her father. She tried to hide the fact that she was jealous. She always wondered how it felt to have a father. Her father had died soon after she was born. He got in a car accident along with the eldest sibling, the teen's sister Jessica, had died along with her father as they hurried to the hospital. Their father, Charlie had picked up Jessica from school, while the boys were already at the hospital with Renee their aunt. Soon after, Bella was in her mother, Esme's, arms sleeping and cleaned. Esme was devastated when she heard the news of her husband and her eldest child. Emmett, Jasper and obviously Bella were too young to understand what happened.

The sudden knocks from her agents, Angela, fist snapped her out of her trance. Angele looked about twenty-seven; she had light brown long hair that was always draped over her shoulders. She hates tying her hair back. She told Bella that why try hiding her flawless hair from people when you can saw it off. Bella rolled her eyes and completely ignored her as she spoke. Bella wasn't the one to talk about fashion or rather hair. She – Angela really – hired a famous stylish to dress and style up her hair when Bella went to shows and events. Jasper was more into style - that didn't mean he was gay or anything. Jasper usually helped the guys pick out clothes for shows and events, while Bella was being tortured in the dressing room with the evil styling devils.

"C'mon, Bella, you guys are up in fifteen." Angela hit the wall that was right beside Emmett's and hit it a couple times. He squinted, and groaned. "Wake up, baby boy, show time."

"Bella, make her go away."

"Unfortunately, not this time big brother." Bella smiled at her brother who forced himself to get out of the bunk bed. _Talk about bed head. _Bella thought. But she couldn't do anything about it. This was how his hair normally was in shows. It was usually styled but it still looked good. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and straightened out his suit.

"Oh, can someone say sexy?" Mike wooted as he walked up to Bella and Emmett. Angela had already left, along with Jasper by her side. Bella rolled her eyes. She hated wearing dresses, even a mini dress. It was black, made of a metallic material with a silver necklace. The mini dress exposing her slender her skin pale white that Bella could pull off. She was also, also hating it, black mascara the ones that lengthened the eyelashes and dark blue eye liner with a shade of light pink and the right shade of red lipstick.

"Stop flirting with my sister, Mike." Emmett shoved him by the arm.

"No, I was talking about you." Mike said seductively at Emmett, jokily. They practically started to dry hump causing Bella to almost gag. _Wait, till their girlfriends hear about this. _Bella thought, stepping out of the bus. She heard the shrieking crazed fans from afar. Even though they were about thirty feet away from her, she still felt their screams as if they were right beside her ear. She held up her hand, waving at the fans and posing for brief moments. The fans screams grew louder when Emmett and Mike stepped out of the bus, causing Bella to roll her eyes. Of course it would be the British girls to scream at Emmett and Mike. Despite that Emmett was her brother and Mike felt like her brother. They were attractive. _I guess. _Bella thought as she let the body guards lead her to the castle.

She heard the violins, the Bass, the acoustic guitar and she was totally star struck when she was she saw the one and only Coldplay play their song Viva La Vida through the large open doors they passed by. Emmett pulled her by the arm as they were still walking down the large hall way. Emmett soon let go of her arm as he went to grab his guitar with Mike close behind him. Bella hummed along with the song, only singing parts of the verses. Just then the vocals stopped and the violins slowly faded out. It was time for them to perform.

Emmett waved for her to follow. They heard the shouts and screams from the fans in the ballroom. The beat of the people who were jumping up and down, made the floor vibrate. She followed the boys as they entered the ballroom. The screams grew louder as they entered the large room. Bella smiled and waved to her fans. They got up on the stage, getting ready. She took in a couple deep breaths, thinking about her dogs that were, back home, in Miami. She grasped the microphone from the mic stand. She coughed in her crooked arm, clearing her throat. She gazed over the screaming face, and then her eyes froze on the king and his children. They were sitting in a private booth, in tuxedos and evening gowns. They were beautiful. _Amazingly beautiful_. Even the bronzed and green eyed boy was beautiful, his tousled hair in every direction and his black tuxedo that made his piercing green eyes to show out more. Bella swallowed and the boys began to play.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

She grabbed her hair, leaning in to the microphone closer. Her eyes were locked on the green eyed boy. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She didn't want to.

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

She closed her eyes, the beat getting to her. The microphone was close to her lips now, her hair tangled in her fingers. Her other hand on her stomach.

_Crush...Crush...Crush...  
Crush, crush_

Emmett and Jasper: 1,2,3,4!

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

As she continued with the song, her eyes still haven't left the prince's eyes. Even though he was far away, she could tell he was smirking at her. Her heart raced and she knew she was blushing. By the hard breathing by the jumping fans, she was sweating by the heat that was in the large room. Her hair was glued on her neck and forehead. She was jumping along with the fans as she held the microphone to the crowd. They song two lines from the song and now she was singing. With three more songs, they finished off with their hit single Reach Out.

They got off the stage, exhausted. Her knees buckled as she slipped down on the floor as they entered the hallway. Jasper seemed to agree on her and sat down beside her. Jasper's phone rang, smiling, he answered it. He got up, walking out of the balcony that was across the hallway. He was smiling and grinning stupidly. In love. That what was he is. Bella glanced over to her other brother who was also seemed to be talking with his girlfriend. She could hear them talking but then Emmett's conversation seemed to be going on the wrong road. He was growling and practically shouting at the phone. He repeatedly hit the wall. He was angry. _Obviously. _And Bella knew why. It was that stupid clingy girlfriend of his. Despite the screaming crowd and the band that was playing. She could hear his girlfriend screaming at him on the other line.

"Fine, Meg," he huffed. "You keep sleeping with him, see if I fucken care." He shouted and closed his phone. Bella hauled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She watched Jasper, who was smiling and completely ignoring the angry Emmett who had been screaming at his cellular phone just seconds ago.

"Yes, I will." Jasper smiled. Bella heard the softness and caring in his voice. "I love you too."

He closed his phone, finally noticing his angry brother. He looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded once toward Emmett, giving him a look that says _be my guest. _Jasper rolled his eyes at his sister and went to his brother. Bella completely forgot her brothers when she saw from down the hall a green eyed boy standing there with a smirk on his face. He was smiling at her and it was as if he hadn't notice Jasper trying to calm down Emmett. He waved her to come to him. She hesitated, biting her lip. She raised an eyebrow. He shrugged as if he were saying _no guards around. _She slowly stood up, straightening her dress.

She curtsied when she approached him. "Don't be like that." He snorted. "You have permission to treat me like a normal boy." She raised an eyebrow at him, confused. He stepped closer to her. She could feel his breath on her skin. Whine but yet it made her melt. His hand touched her cheek. "I wanted to see you up close." She blushed. "You are very beautiful. Even without make up, I can tell you'll still look so beautiful."

"Flirting with the guests, my prince?"

"Well, everyone has to get their fun once in a while." He held out a hand. She raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "A dance."

"In front of all those people?" she asked, heavily smiling at the crowd that she glanced over to the open door that was a few feet away from them. "I may be a performer, my prince. But I do not dance."

"It wasn't a suggestion, my dear. It was an order."

"Hmm, using your royalty on me, huh?" She couldn't believe she was flirting with him. The prince. OF ENGLAND! He had that accent and she fell in love with it immediately. His voice was soft and careful. Almost like velvet when she felt his breath on her. He was so close, he looked like he was about to kiss her. He chuckled at the comment, taking her hand. She nervously let him pull him in the ballroom and to her surprise she saw wide eyes as they entered. The security pushed the people far enough for Edward and Bella to walk pass. Edward pulled her to the center of the room, the people circling around them.

He placed a both hands on her waist, her hands on his shoulders. When a soft melody was played by the instrumental band Bella and Edward began to dance. She tripped on her heel, making her knee buckle. Edward caught her. "You okay?"

"I told you, I can't dance."

"It might be those shoes."

"Trust me, it's not the shoes." She whispered. "I trip on air. Try looking in magazines, my prince, there's pictures of me falling on my face." He grasped on one of her wrists and slipped his hand in hers. "I do not do the waltz, my prince."

"It's Edward."

"Edward." It suited him. "Bella."

"Take off your shoes, Bella." She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said _you've got to be kidding me. _He chuckled, waiting for her to take off her high heels. She took them off. He lifted her as if she were just a piece of paper and made her stand on his feet. She ducked her head as her cheeks flushed. She saw flashes of cameras as Edward started to lead her with the dance. "My, Bella." He breathed out. "This is rather romantic, do you think?"

She giggled.

She finally realized of other couples that were dancing along with them. She saw her brother, Emmett along with the princess Rosalie. _How-? _She was suddenly spun around, Edward's hand slightly letting go of hers. He pulled her back, she grunted as she practically slammed against Edward's chest. He grunted also. She smiled at him, embarrassingly and apologetically. She gripped on his arm when her knees buckled. "Damn it." She said under her breath.

"Maybe I should listen when someone tells me they don't know how to dance." He teased. She knew she blushed and he smiled at her reaction. They stopped dancing but they didn't let go of each other. Edward began to pull her from the dance floor and the crowd made room when they passed by. He dragged her down the hall, away from the crowd and they made it out of the door before the paparazzi saw them slip outside. Bella could see that they were in the garden. She smiled and looked up at the sky. The stars were twinkling and shining bright as her and Edward sat down on the stone bench. "Finally," he whispered. "We're alone."

"Why's that, my prince?"

"This." Edward caught her lips with his. If they were still standing up, her knees would've buckled and her clumsiness would ruin the moment. She was glad they were sitting down. His hand cupped her face and the other one stayed on her lap. She pulled him by the neck, deepening the kiss. It was as if his lips were made just for her, he moved with her so slowly and passionately. She shivered when the hand that was on her lap, caressed her shoulder, moving tenderly. He laughed in the kiss, as she wanted to pull away. He pulled her back, giving at least three pecks and taking a long moment with the last one. "That was – amazing." He breathed out.

She was panting. "Great, I was saving my first kiss with Ryan Reynolds. But I guess you'll do." She teased. He gave her a mocking hurt expression and laughed when she looked apologetic, regretting the joke. She shoved him with a hard punch, causing him to fall off the bench. "Oh, shit." She held out a hand for him. "Are you okay?" he took her hand but made her fall on top of him.

He grunted when she fell. "So much, for wanting to be romantic." He whispered, burying his face in her neck. She let him hold her as they laid there on the grass. The smell of flowers and his wonderful scent around her. He drew circles on her side, making her squirm when he touched her sensitive spots. She bit her lip and sat up. He sat up with her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, my prince. But I'm not the kind of girl to have a one night stand with." She said, standing up. She began to walk away when his hand took her wrist.

"Please, Bella." He scoffed. "My father taught me better than that." She smiled and let him kiss her, kissing him back as well. His hands wrapped around her small waist and his kisses gentle and soft. "Could a prince ask one more dance for the lady?"

"Psh! No." She kissed him instead.


	2. The Photoshoot

**Three Months Later**

The music in the club staggered under her feet. It was as if she was in an action movie or some sort. She was standing in the middle of the dance floor with her date gripping on her waist – a bit too hard. He was wearing a navy dress shirt with black dress pants, with a vest that had fake diamond skulls on the back of the vest. His hair was greased back. She swore the first time he saw him, that she would kill her brother for hooking them up. She glanced over to her brother who was sucking off the face of a redhead that's breasts were bigger than her head. She rolled her eyes. She actually thought after the ball in England that he would've changed. He seemed rather happy when he came back to the hotel where they stayed. But when they came back home, pictures were scattered all over magazines and news. Bella and the prince that were dancing and even pictures where they were in the garden and Emmett and the princess where they danced and a reporter that said "They suddenly disappeared after the dance. Maybe Emmett has gone to take his price."

She rolled her eyes at that thought. She winced when her date gripped tighter. He was drunk, she could tell by the smell on his clothes and it smelled worse in his breath that was mixed with the cheap nuts that they served at the bar. Despite that she was only sixteen and in disguise with a fake ID, she couldn't believe she was dating a drunken twenty-two year old. If it weren't for her brother to convince his friend to take her out, she wouldn't be here. She would rather stay in bed with her dogs and just sleep.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Jared shouted over the music. _Did he really think I would fuck him? _Bella snorted and pushed her date away. She must've pushed him too hard because she knocked him down, or was it just the booze that made him lose his balance. Either way, she was glad and she slipped away from him, disappearing in the sea of drunks. She poked her brother on the shoulder. He held up a finger without even looking at her. She scowled, wishing Jasper was here instead of being with his girlfriend back in Las Angeles.

Emmett and Bella were in Miami, doing whatever they could when they could breathe. It had been a hectic three months, helter-skelter conferences and events that she swore she might've died if it was still going on. After those three months of promoting their Album, now up to the company to promote it, she and Emmett went home while Jasper took another plane to see his girlfriend. It had been a week since he left, leaving the irresponsible one to take of Bella. Irresponsible was out the door in no time when Emmett introduced her to fake ID's. He managed to convince her within the next day. She regretted it ever since she got the lame ID and letting her brother leave her.

She cursed at her brother, making sure he heard it and turned to leave. She grabbed her purse that was under his stool chair. She grabbed her phone and dialled her limo driver. _Talk about diva. _She thought to herself. But she couldn't think of anyone who actually took care of her. Jimmy was her limo driver, since the very start. They became friends after Emmett and Jasper went out clubbing with of course fake ID's, leaving her alone in the limo for about two hours. She asked for a drink of cola, and with a couple of awkward silences. She asked about if he did this for a living. He said that it kept the food coming and his kid's classes. After he told her that, she made sure she would always give him a huge tip. But he didn't seem to notice at all with the big bucks, he seemed grateful with the money he made.

She managed to hide away from the paparazzi when she left the club. The security opening the door for her, with a smile at the man, she slipped out of the door. She blocked her face from the cameras with her purse as a famous couple – _oh fuck me! – _Ryan Reynolds and his wife around his arm, Scarlet Johanson. He immediately noticed her, with a blink of surprise he looked like he was about to say something. She gave him a pleading look of desperation, he gave her a wave with his hand that was behind his back gesturing her to go. She blew him a kiss and left. She sighed in relief as she saw the limo just on the outskirt of the parking lot. People around it were wondering who was in there, taking pictures and waiting if anyone would come out. I decided I would give them the big excitement. She hid behind the tree, taking off her fake blond wig and big aviator glasses, stuffing both of them in her purse. She heard one of them shout her name, immediately they came running for her autograph. She managed to sign a few before she noticed the paparazzi running toward her and Jimmy pulled her in. She smiled at the driver, and they drove off. The fans backed away from the car and the limo got away before the paparazzi came close enough to barricade the car.

"Thank you," She breathed out, exhausted. He waved her off in a sign of dismissal. She smiled at him. They made it to her beach house by the shore. It was a big house that was beside the sunny public beach. Outside, it was white and seemed normal. But in the inside, there was expensive furniture with a big living room, with a long black and leather couch. The kitchen looked like any other kitchen, despite the expensive stove, fridge and counters with those kitchen instruments; it looked like a mess with food all over the place. She wanted to clean but fatigue took over. She wrote a note saying that she would clean the mess in the kitchen and the house maid would clean the rest of the house.

When she woke up the next day, she could still smell Jared's scent on her. She took a long hot shower, scrubbing off Jared's scent. She felt disgusted when she ever thought of him touching her again. He was just another drunk that would end up in those shows _Jerry Springer _or some sort. When she stepped out of the washroom, she was already dressed into sweat pants and green spaghetti shirt that had a smiley face in the middle. Emmett came in, phone in hand and threw the phone at her, stalking out of the room. "Ass" she muttered before putting the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Bella Swan?"

"Yes this is she," she managed to get the tiredness out of her voice. She rubbed her eye, as she stepped outside on the balcony. "May I ask who is speaking?"

"This is the modeling agency, Molly Becket speaking." She had those voices Bella despised. It had that tongue click in the end almost as if she were sucking on a lollipop it made a loud wet thick as she popped it out. "My boss is interested on making you and the Prince on her next cover?"

"Prince?" Bella's eyebrow raised in question and her mouth fell to the floor.

"Yes, the prince of" – _please don't say England; please don't say eng – _"England."

"Excuse me for a minute." The lady on the other line huffed in annoyance. She threw the phone on the bed, throwing the pillow over it. She inhaled deeply, letting out a deafening scream. She buried her head in the pillow and scream. Then she realized it was the pillow that the phone was under. She nervously picked it up. "Sorry, I was making pasta."

"In the morning?"

_Damn. _"Brothers you know." She let out an awkward nervous laugh. _Lame excuse. _"So what were you saying about the prince, Molly..." She pretended to forget her last name.

"Becket." She huffed. Bella held the phone away from her mouth as she laughed, hearing the annoyance in the lady's voice. This was fun with Emmett and Jasper, but she loved to make fun of those people who acted like they were all that and expected everyone to know them. "The prince is set to be in the cover of Vanity Fair magazine and pose with model by his choice and he wants I quote "The lovely Bella Swan, I want her to be in the cover with me". Now, Bella would you discard such an amazing offer?"

She stammered. It had been three months since the time at the ball. With just a few lovely kisses, he had asked one of the guards to escort her back to her bus and with one last kiss she left. With being apart for three months she would've thought that he would've moved on. She did see pictures of him with other girls whenever he was out. Why would he want to see her now? And to be in the next Vanity Fair magazine. She couldn't deny the offer, she knew that. She could hear him now, "It wasn't a suggestion, my lady. It was an order." She found herself smiling like an idiot. "Yes," She whispered, then cleared with throat. "Yes, I'll take the offer." Before she could say anything else, the lady interrupted.

"The Prince has sent off someone to get you. You two will be meeting in New York." And with that, the phone line went dead. She groaned, falling back on the bed. She turned her head, at the door and her brother was standing there.

"You got the call too?" He asked.

"Posing with the Jewels?"

"Yea."

"We better get ready." She got up, brushing past her brother. She froze when she saw the brunette, big breasted, freckled face bimbo standing with her hairless mutt in her purse. Bella made a disgusted face, making gagging sounds. The brunette glared at her, flicking her off.

"Girls." Emmett warned.

"I thought you two broke up." She walked past Emmett's girlfriend, Meagan, making sure she jabbed her shoulder with her. Meagan's mouth dropped to the ground, pouting at her boyfriend.

"Bella, can you just be nice to her for once?"

"When hell fucken freezes over!" Bella shouted, going the kitchen. It was still a mess and she needed to clean up fast. She started with the island, throwing out the garbage and throwing the dishes in the sink. She bit her lip when she opened the fridge and saw the chocolate cake. _No, Bella. _She said to herself. _The tabloids already think your fat. No more gaining. No more sweets. _She closed the fridge and continued on cleaning the kitchen. She done with the island and it was time for the counters. The very big – large – counters. They had to buy an enormous home.

"Hello, my darling," The brunette long wavy hair, the thin smile, the big brown chocolate eyes and that gentle caring look in her face. Esme. Bella's mother. "How are you this morning?"

"I have another photo shoot," Bella began.

Esme sighed, rubbing her daughters arm. "I swear the agent you hired, Angela, is going to kill you someday. You work too much, enjoy being a teenager. Don't go showing off your body. Don't be another clone, honey."

"I'm actually the one who said yes." That startled her mother. Bella placed the dirty dishes in the sink, sighing, she looked up at her mother putting on a serious look. "Mom, I'm not trying to show off my body. I like feeling beautiful."

"Airbrushing and Photoshop is not beautiful." She scoffed. She touched her daughter's cheek. "You're beautiful the way you are, sweetheart." She kissed her forehead. "I don't want you wearing those shirts that practically show you bosom."

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying." She kissed her forehead once again before turning around to leave. Her mother stopped at the threshold, she turned around at her daughter. "You're rides here."

"But-" she held up her hands to the mess.

"I'll take care of it." She insisted. Bella smiled, kissing her mother's cheek before getting changed. She threw on a band-tee with black skinny jeans and an oversized Gap sweater. Emmett was already in the limo, wearing his black tuxedo blazer and a navy band-tee shirt under, and dark blue navy jeans with Adidas sneakers.

"You had to look like a mess," Emmett exclaimed as she sat down in beside him.

"At least I'm not wearing the same blazer you wore at the ball." He rolled his eyes, ignoring her. She leaned on the window, as the driver – Not Jimmy - came back in the car, they drove off. Were they going to drive there? She doubted as they went on the road where it leaded to the airport. She and her brother didn't bring any clothes or anything that they didn't need. It would just be a few hours, if they liked the clothes they would buy it. That was how it went. The driver had dropped them off at the airport. She and her brother got out of the car, hoping they didn't get notice. Emmett took Bella's hand as they were clashed by the sudden loud voices in the airport. Before they had left the car, the driver gave them two passports to New York. When Emmett checked the precise time when the airplane was going to leave, they had only five minutes.

Bella and Emmett hurried to the plane, giving their passports to the flight attended. The man pointed to the first class. Emmett and Bella gave the man a nice polite smile before they sat down. Three minutes later, they were set for takeoff. With instructions by the pilot, they were finally flying within minutes. When they made it to the New York airport, finally away from the nausea as the plane bumped numeral times. They arrived to a limo that would be escorting them to the photo shoot. Emmett turned on the news, revealing the news of the Prince and Princess of England that were in the city. Everyone in the crowd that the reporter showed was extremely excited and - Bella inhaled sharply relieved that Emmett didn't notice - showing a tribute of the prince Edward and his sister Rosalie, talking to the reports and waving to the crowd.

As they were dropped off at the photo shoot studio they were ambushed by screaming fans. Normally Emmett and Bella would've signed autographs for their fans, but the body guards took hold of them and led them to the studio. When they entered the studio they met the agent that called them, and Bella noticed the princes and princesses personal assistant standing with the agent. They had extremely terrifying smiles that were plastered on their faces. Bella seemed to wince back at how ...happy ...they looked. Terrifyingly happy for such hard workers – _must be fake_?

They were sent to different dressing rooms and the torturing began. Immediately they were working on her hair. They sprayed hairspray and made it messy in a stylish sort of way. She gasped at how small the dresses that were on the hanger that she was going to wear. _I thought it was just a cover picture. _Then she felt stupid, cover shoots normally had other pictures on the inside at least three pages of it. When she came out of the dressing room she was wearing a black and white dress that only covered half her thigh and she was bare foot, the people who picked out the clothes said that they were informed that she didn't like wearing high heels or anything that would make her trip. She uncomfortably stood beside her brother who was wearing brown coat with dark jeans, a white dress shirt and a black tie.

"Bella, Emmett, sit on the couches please." The photographer said. Bella and Emmett obeyed as they sat down on the couches waiting for Edward and Rosalie. She tugged on the dress, pulling it down a bit. It was nerve racking to see the man – seventeen actually – she kissed three months ago. Her stomach flipped at the thought of him. She felt stupid. _Psh! He wouldn't go out with someone like me. _She thought to herself. _I'm not royalty._ The doors suddenly opened, loud voices coming in. Bella shifted uncomfortably and she swore that Emmett bit his lip the way he bit his lip when he was nervous. _There he goes again. I swear he's good on acting out his sensitive side. _Bella rolled her eyes.

Bella curtsied and Emmett bowed when the prince and princesses stood in front of them. Edward and Rosalie nodded politely at the siblings smiling. Edward's green eyes were locked with Bella's. She ducked her head, blushing. She turned to her brother, whom was already beside Rosalie. Bella could see something in his eyes that she couldn't recall and he was awfully close. She was startled by a soft cold hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, my lady, didn't mean to startle you."

"My lady?"

"Just trying to be polite." He smirked. She looked away, blushing, and trying to hide it.

"Alright, Edward. You and Bella could sit down on the couch. Rosalie and Emmett, I'll take care of you two later." The photographer said. Emmett and Rosalie stood out of the shot and continued with their conversation elsewhere. Edward and Bella listened to the photographer as they instructed them on their positions. Bella was sitting on the end of the long black couch, shyly looking at Edward as his hand was on her shoulder, his mouth close to her shoulder. They were posing. The flash of the camera went off. "That's great, few more." The photographer took more photos. "Alright, something a bit more intimate."

Bella could hear her mother now, "Stop exposing your body" but her mother left out the boys problem lecture. But Bella knew that she would've said it, if it weren't for the stern face on Bella. The photographer told them how to position themselves. Bella was straddling Edward, with both hands on his neck and his hands on her waist. They were close enough to kiss. The photographer took a couple more pictures, in different positions and body language. She loved the last shot they took together. Edward was holding her, tightly as if he was protecting her from something and he was smiling down at her. She was smirking, her eyebrow raised and she was looking at him sideways. She found this one as the best; it was nothing intimate or anything sexual. It was just like friends, best friends.

When it was Rosalie and Emmett's turn, Bella went to her dressing room and Edward was following her. She stopped and turned around before she entered the room. She crossed her arms over her chest, smiling at him. He smiled back. He got closer; hand on her waist and lips almost touching. She shifted, uncomfortably. It wasn't him it was just - "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she didn't say anything; instead she turned her head the other way. He took it as a yes, and he pulled away, stepping back. She regretted doing anything, she missed his touch. He winked at her before he turned to leave. She called him out. "Yes?"

"You don't." _What am I doing? _

"Excuse me?" He turned around.

"You don't make me uncomfortable." She said, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "It's just... I'm not use to it." She said, embarrassingly.

"Hmm." He leaned in, his lips brushing on her cheek. "Soon. You will."

"Dear, Bella!" The lady who had tortured her in the dressing room exclaimed. "Why aren't you changing?" She took her by the arm.

"Dinner." Edward said, before she was pulled in the room. Within seconds she poked out her head.

"When?"

"At 7, after the photo shoot." Bella smiled, nodded before disappearing back into the room.


	3. The Prince and Me

This wasn't exactly what she had planned. With all the fancy places she had seen on TV or news where he had been whenever he took out girls, like she had thought before, this wasn't exactly what she had expected. They were in the drive thru in MacDonald's. Her Gap sweater in the back seat of his 1967 Chevy Impala. She rolled her eyes, thinking about the previous conversation. Edward had blabbed about his car when they left the photo shoot, Bella wasn't surprised that he was into cars. The employment hand out their order, that was already paid, Edward smiled politely at the worker and drove out of the drive thru. They drove and parked the car near Central Park, leaving the car there and heading to the benches. What really surprised Bella was the whole messiness. He seemed so clean and well suited in the news or wherever the press found him. He never seemed out of place; well his clothes didn't seem out of place. Despite that she looked horrible herself with the oversized Gap sweater with black shinny jeans that could be voted her on the worst dress list. He looked like a mess.

He was wearing a gray trench coat, a black band tee and ripped jeans, with his hair pointing in every direction. But she had to admit, he looked sort of cute. _Maybe adorable. _They sat down on the bench, food in hands. Edward started with his burger and took a big bite. Bella stayed quiet and didn't bother with her food.

"You're not eating?" He said through his full mouth, his words muffling. She sighed at her food and shook her head. He set his burger down and took a piece of fry from her bag. He held it up to her and smirked. "I dare you." He said, still swallowing his food. She took it from his hand and popped it in her mouth. She smiled at him and swallowed.

"There?"

"You're burger next." He said.

"What about this nice non-fat salad?" She said, taking off the plastic lid. His smile faltered and grimace. She noticed. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head. But the vibe wouldn't wear off. She kept feeling that there was something wrong. "Hey, what's wrong?" She scooted closer to him.

"I have sisters you know," He said, looking up at her. "I know what the media could do to you. My sisters have been going on about how they want to lose weight and stuff. It's bullshit, really." He forced out a laugh. This time it was her turn to grimace. "You're perfect, Bella."

"Well, I can't say that I agree with you." She mumbled. She rubbed her stomach, feeling a bit nauseas. He took her hand and squeezed it. He made her look at him.

"You don't always believe what people say about you." He says. "I actually listened to you about the magazine stuff. I believe you that you trip on air." She blushed. "But I've seen the stuff about saying that you're fat. You're not, Bella."

"Yea," She whispered. "I've tried to stop listening to them, but I guess after a while, I started to believe them."

"Well, don't." He said. He titled her head upward with his finger and pulled her closer. "You, Bella Swan, are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Well, I have to be honest with you, Edward." She said. "That right there is the cheesiest line I've ever heard. And the line I won't believe of."

"What do I have to do to make you believe you _are_ beautiful?" He said, determined. She shrugged. He rolled his eyes and sighed, like he was giving up. He played with her fingers, as she watched him. He was thinking about what he'd do. What he would do to prove to her that she was beautiful. He wasn't much of a charmer; he wasn't much of a romantic. He never really had a real girlfriend before; he didn't have anyone to give teddy bears to, or even a box of chocolate. He'd have dates, but behind those googly eyes, he could see the fake-ness. He didn't like it. He liked spending time with Bella though. She felt real. Real.

He started singing:

_When I see your smile, tears run down my face._

_I can't replace. _

_And now that I'm stronger now I've figured it out. _

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul and I know,_

_I'll find deep inside me I can be the one._

She couldn't help but kiss him. He was shocked at first, but he deepened the kiss in less than seconds. He pulled her closer with his hand on the small of her neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him – if it were possible with how close they are already. They parted slowly, panting. She blushed and giggled. He smirked and they both sat back."I'm sorry." She said.

"No," He says. "It's okay. I've been trying to do that all day."

She giggled. "That helped a little." She whispered.

"What?"

"The song, the kiss." She blushed even deeper. He smiled questionably, obviously still not sure what she was talking about. "You made me feel pretty."

"Just pretty?" He scoffed. "What do I have to do, full on make out?" He waved is hands around, melodramatically. She laughed. He cocked his eyebrow at her. "Mmm, that doesn't sound so bad." She rolled her eyes and hit his arm. He pouted, holding his arm. He slowly leaned down and caught her lips with his. He softly kissed her and stood up. He ignored the food and they started walking down the street. He held her hand in his. She enjoyed his warmth.

"Do you hate it?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

"The media, the paparazzos and everything else?" She said.

"Yea." He admitted. "I especially hate the cameras right up in your face. But I guess I'm use to it. I am born in royalty which makes it much worse. Even with the whole bodyguard thing." They looked back, seeing the two large men behind them. Edward's bodyguards. They both laughed. "What about you, what do you hate the most?"

"The tabloids." She muttered.

He titled her head back with his finger and made her look at him. "You're perfect. Believe it. I'll even say all night if I have to. I don't think you are fat. What I think you are is a clumsy, beautiful, young lady." She smiled. At least that was a start. He kissed her again.

"Yea, what I think is that you should've left the "clumsy" part out." She laughed. "It's rather not very attractive if you ask me."

"Mmm, I like it." He said.

"Do you like everything about me?"

"Yea." He said, truthfully. "You're real."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"You're not one of those fakes who I've been seeing for the past months." He whispered. She figured it was the girls she saw him in the magazines. "You might be insecure, but you're real. And that's what I mostly like about you." She ducked her head, hiding her blush.

"I've never wanted to be famous. I wanted to be great. For once." She said after a couple moments of silence. "I didn't really think I was good at anything before this. I was the freak at school. I didn't really have any friends. The only time I could escape was just whenever I could sing. It helped."

For the next couple of minutes, they talked and laughed. Mostly enjoyed each other's company. He had never let go of her hand. It was small but it fit nicely in his. He couldn't help but notice every small thing about her. He and Bella slowly started to get to know each other. They both started to talk about a bit of their families. She even told him about her father and sister, which she hadn't told anyone before in a long time. They were both genuine. They listened. They were perfect for each other. It seemed too good to be true though.

She yawned, covering her mouth with her free hand. "You tired?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"I didn't really think I'd spend the night here, so I guess I would probably check in one of the hotels." She said.

"Stay with me tonight." He said, taking both of her hands. He placed his forehead against hers. She bit her lip and shrugged. "I'm a good boy; I wouldn't try to do anything on you. I swear." They both laughed.

"Yea, sure."

They went back to the car and drove to his hotel, with Edward's bodyguards in the truck behind them. He dismissed them and went to his room. As they entered his room, Edward went in the room and changed. He came back to find Bella sitting in on the couch. She smiled, sheepishly. "Like I said before, I didn't think I'd be sleeping in New York tonight so I didn't bring anything to wear."

"I got an extra pair or sweats, they might be too big but do you want them?"

"Sure."

He went back in the room and brought back a pair of sweatpants. She went in the washroom and changed from her skinny jeans and in to sweats. They were too big for her but she tied the strings together. She came out of the room, sheepishly. He laughed. "It swallows you whole." She blushed.

She sat back down on the couch. "So good night." She said.

He snorts a laugh. "You're not sleeping in here." He said. "You're sleeping in the room; I'm sleeping on the couch."

"No you're not." She argued.

"Uh, yes you are." He said. They started to argue back in forth before he suddenly threw her over his shoulder and carried her in the room. He gently threw her on the bed and smiled, satisfied, down at her. "There."

"Good night, Eddie."

He groaned. "No, don't do that." He said. "I hate that name."

"Then what should I call you then?"

"Edward, that's my name. Not Eddie."

"But I like Eddie."

"But I don't."

"I like it."

"And we are so not going to do this again." He said. She giggled. She gently grabbed his collar and pulled him down. She kissed him. He didn't hesitate. He kissed her back, rougher this time. Right before she tried to take off his shirt, he pulled away. "Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"I want to get to know you first, Bella." He whispered against her skin. He kissed her neck and stood up. "I don't want this to be a one night thing, just a fling. I want this to be something. I like you and I want to take it slow."

"Mmm, you're right." She said. "Though you sounded much like a girl right there, but you're right."

He gave her a mocking look and kissed her again before heading for the door. She stopped him at the threshold by calling his name, he turned around. She smiled up at him. "You made me feel beautiful tonight, Edward."

"Good."


End file.
